Typical front wheel drive vehicles include an engine that is arranged transverse to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A transmission is typically disposed rearward of the engine. Due to driveline geometry limitations, the position of the front wheel assemblies is directly related to the position of an output shaft of the transmission. In order to operate within the driveline geometry limitations, the front wheel assemblies cannot be positioned too far forward of the axis of the transmission output shaft. As such, the front wheel assemblies are generally centered near the axis of the transmission output shaft. Because the transmission is typically disposed rearward of the engine, and the longitudinal position of the wheel assemblies is restrained by the position of the transmission output shaft, a steering rack is typically disposed rearward of the transmission, which may limit the volume of the passenger cabin of the vehicle.